


Wet noises

by lovetapeficfest, milfbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cum Play, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fingering, Gang AU, Hair Pulling, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Self-Lubrification, Spanking, Squirting, Weapons, light Knife Play, non-explicit violence, they sweat a lot, wardrobe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfbaek/pseuds/milfbaek
Summary: Running away from a rival gang after a jewel theft, Chanyeol and Baekhyun need to hide in a wardrobe to save their lives. The only problems were that the wardrobe was too small, Chanyeol was too big, and Baekhyun couldn't stop his hips.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 30
Kudos: 256
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Wet noises

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V274
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** hello ~ i'd like to thank the wonderful mods who made this fest possible and also the brilliant prompter, i fell in love with your idea as soon as i read it and felt like it was calling my name. i hope i did this justice, be careful with the tags and give lots of love to everyone. enjoy it!!!

Baekhyun was sweating, he felt the shirt glued on his back along with Chanyeol's chest, he could feel it dripping down his neck, sticking to his blonde hair. The alpha's breath hit him repeatedly on the back of his neck bringing him a brief relief, an almost comforting feeling taking into account the situation they were in. 

The alpha and omega were always in a silent competition to find out who was the best, no matter what or who was involved, they would always try to be better than the other. Their friendship was complicated, confusing for anyone who looked from outside. Baekhyun's brave personality together with Chanyeol's wild one was a combination that many would look twice at, no one would believe it could work, but they were the best when they were together.

It wasn't the first time they needed to run away from a rival gang to save their lives, the leader often put them in places they only managed to get out after some serious scratches and fractured arms. However, it was the first time they were alone, lost from the rest of their pack, without knowing their address after running through the forest and entering an abandoned house. At the time, it seemed to them the best idea, the easiest since they were tired and without support, but at the moment Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol into an old wardrobe and somehow managed to fit in together, they both knew they were doomed. 

Chanyeol was a tall alpha, his muscles occupied a good space even in open places, a man easily noticed, it was no surprise that he would need to break the distance with Baekhyun if they wanted the hiding place to be safe. Chanyeol would have to continually rub himself against Baekhyun's body, even if not intentionally. 

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol whispered in an almost inaudibly, sincere and timid tone, his lips leaning against the lobe of Baekhyun's ear. The omega cursed mentally, couldn't believe that Chanyeol wasn't doing it purposefully, the alpha must have been teasing him, testing his patience to see how far Baekhyun would go before putting everything to waste. 

It was an unbearable heat, the space was too small for both of them, Chanyeol's smell danced around the wardrobe and Baekhyun's head became lighter when he noticed that the alpha was smelling even stronger, more bitter. Baekhyun imagined that Chanyeol was stressed, but there was something in the air he couldn't identify, maybe it was his own sickly sweet smell that was making him nauseous. 

Baekhyun blinked a few times, shaking his head as his hands closed, fists to the side of his body to not accept that he was trembling lightly, euphoric and with his emotions building up, the nostrils opened and closed quickly not by the difficulty to breathe in a closed place, but by Chanyeol's smell that was impregnated in every corner and was beginning to impregnate his clothes too. It was already a torture to stay a whole day with Chanyeol without being able to do what his heart wanted, and now he was stuck with it, with all of him. 

Chanyeol's body tensioned behind his when they heard a noise outside the wardrobe, the front door that creaked when they entered the house creaked again, an agonizing sound that made Baekhyun close his eyes. He got used to the dark, going backwards until he was completely glued to the alpha's body. 

Chanyeol swallowed dry, not knowing what to do with his hands, lower lip stuck between his teeth as Baekhyun moved his hips from one side to the other to find a better position. It wasn't the best idea, the omega's ass constantly rubbed against his crotch and the alpha had no way of moving to stop the stimulus. The veins in his arms were visible with the force his hands exerted to keep the fingers still, Baekhyun seemed oblivious. 

The leather pants hugging his thick thighs seemed even tighter for Baekhyun, the gun in his jacket pocket and the knife attached to his leg reminded him of the growing danger. The danger seemed to be closer every second, with every drop of sweat running down his neck. He let the air out through his mouth slowly, restless, moving as he heard one more step inside the house, completely glued to Chanyeol's body. The alpha breathed heavy on his skin, he could feel the intense body heat closing them and almost wondered if the alpha was feverish. Almost, if he hadn't realized he was the same way.

Another step was heard, his hips moved accidentally and he felt something rigid pressing against his ass, Baekhyun moistened his lips and heard very quietly "I'm sorry, I can't help it."

"It's all right." Baekhyun whispered back, hoarse voice and pupils dilated, flooded in lust, desire. It was not all right. Butterflies flew in his stomach, he heard whispered voices in the next room and prayed that Chanyeol was feeling the same adrenaline running through his veins. It was making him dizzy. 

Chanyeol tentatively put his hands on Baekhyun's hips, his long fingers easily covering part of his body. The omega didn't get startled, but his mouth dried up and Baekhyun thought that at any moment he would faint, there were so many feelings together and Chanyeol just made everything worse with his smell, his presence. 

The texture of the leather was not satisfactory under his fingers, but touching Baekhyun even over the clothes seemed to relieve the urge to devour him, at least for a few minutes. He was feeling guilty for having so many impure thoughts at a time like that, when they could be attacked at any moment, and he didn't want Baekhyun to think he was taking advantage of the situation, but he couldn't avoid it. The space was too tight, and his ass kept moving. 

Something fell and made a loud noise, the voices cursed and Baekhyun bit the inside of his cheek, Chanyeol's grip on his hips stronger and his intoxicating smell, unbearable in a delicious way. Baekhyun, this time on purpose, pressed his ass against the erection, his expression being taken by pleasure. He pressed his thighs together, and no matter how inconvenient it was, Baekhyun was starting to get hard. Chanyeol's chin fell into a mute moaning, chest going up and down quickly like someone who had just run a marathon. 

Baekhyun's nipples were hard, sweat accumulated in his clavicles and his body seemed to have enjoyed multiple orgasms without even being touched, he was weak and his legs didn't obey him. His smell was so sweet that he was beginning to like it. 

The steps got louder, someone shouted "You incompetent, how could you let them escape?!" and Baekhyun trapped his lower lip between his teeth, his fangs abusing the flesh to the point of almost bleeding. Chanyeol moved uncomfortably, closing his eyes quickly as he rubbed against Baekhyun again, his eyes filling with tears as his cock twitched painfully, the leather pants against his jeans, the plump ass covering his crotch. 

"I'm sorry." Chanyeol apologized again, lowering his head and seeing where their bodies connected, Baekhyun almost groaned with the smell again, sensitive, eyelashes repeatedly flapping against his chubby and naturally red cheeks, hair sticking on his temples and starting to do the same on his forehead. 

The noises of the house being turned over continued, and Baekhyun knew it was a matter of time before they were found, but a knot so tight formed in his belly that he couldn't care about it the way he should care. He felt something wetting the middle of his ass, a pout came to his lips and his hands started shaking, Chanyeol's palms on his hips looking even bigger, almost supporting him without knowing it.

Baekhyun tried to answer the voices ringing in his head warning him that it was not a good idea, but his body acted on its own and when he noticed he was rolling his hips against Chanyeol, painfully slow as the delicate fingers held his own belly, seeking comfort in his skin. Baekhyun's thumb brushed gently against his nipple, his eyes closed abruptly. 

"I'm really sorry, I can't..." With his voice no larger than a thin line and his hands stuck to the wide hips, the alpha murmured for the last time before Baekhyun got annoyed, stopping moving his body as he felt a drop of sweat dripping down his forehead. 

"Stop apologizing, we need to stay silent." Baekhyun whispered as low as he could, poorly audible, throwing his hips back to intensify his response. Chanyeol, too turned on to question the moment or Baekhyun's actions, released the air trapped in his lungs near his ear and lowered the big hand to his ass, squeezing the soft flesh that escaped between his tattooed fingers, the omega almost fell on his arms, his knees weakening and his clothes too uncomfortable for his warm body. 

Chanyeol's gun hit the side of the wardrobe at the same time a door slammed furiously into the house, the sound being muffled by the screams of the leader of the rival gang who was not at all happy about the theft of his jewelry. Chanyeol paralyzed, his heart beating fast and loud as well as Baekhyun's eager breath. 

The fear was tasty in his mouth and helped him to get harder, he could smell Baekhyun losing his mind, his body more submissive, giving in to his instincts. 

His hurried hands entered through the sweaty T-shirt and pressed Baekhyun's belly, wanting to bring him closer even if it was impossible. The alpha's cock ached in his pants, and Baekhyun with fierce eyes and saliva piling up on his tongue, prayed that the steps would go far away and that Chanyeol would lower his movements.

"Can you smell them?" The leader of the gang said, Chanyeol rolled his eyes while kissing his neck, feeling like a teenager again, almost coming in his pants. 

"No, sir, there are too many different smells in this house." The beta shouted back, a few steps from the room where the narrow wardrobe was. If he had paid attention, he would have noticed the mark of Baekhyun's boots on the ground he was stepping on. 

Baekhyun let his head fall to the side, Chanyeol's teeth scraping the skin, his plump lips kissing the omega's neck and behind his ear. The hairs on his arm raised, he kept rolling subtly against Chanyeol's crotch, the alpha meeting his movements from time to time and leaving him even wetter, with more desire.

A vase shattered on the floor, Baekhyun's eyes opened and closed just as fast as he felt Chanyeol's hand playing with the button of his pants, his hungry lips still on his neck controlling the will to undress him completely and blown his back out in the middle of all those people. Baekhyun was dangerous, Chanyeol thought, even more dangerous than the gang waiting for them outside. Baekhyun made him want to be irrational, to lose control.

Feeling the warmth of the skin while kissing the corner of his lips and his cheek, Chanyeol pressed his palm against Baekhyun's cock still confined by the leather, the omega whined and rubbed himself on his hand in despair, trying to turn his head to find the alpha's eyes and beg him silently.

Baekhyun's chin fell off, Chanyeol smiled and the other hand came from his waist to his back, seeping through his jacket and resting above his ass, a small space between the two that Baekhyun didn't approve, but had no strength in his legs to move properly.

Chanyeol's canines ghosted over his jugular and made red marks again on his neck, his tongue playing with his pulse, the alpha was hungry, more and more provocative as he rubbed his hand on Baekhyun's dick. The omega bit his own finger, so absorbed in the moment that he did not notice a trace of saliva running down his thumb, gently warming the slim wrist. 

"Bastards, that's your fault!" Shouted an unknown voice on the floor below, Chanyeol used his strength to make Baekhyun roll again on his cock, the omega obeying without objection with his head empty. 

Baekhyun put his two palms on the wardrobe door, his hair soaked in sweat and an uncomfortable sensation in the middle of his ass, his leather sticking to the wet skin, Chanyeol's mouth everywhere. The omega wanted more, Baekhyun was so horny that he cogitated the arrival of his heat earlier in the month, but then when he felt the alpha's hand undoing the button of his pants and opening the zipper in a hurry, he realized that it was just the Chanyeol effect. 

Carefully, Chanyeol pulled down Baekhyun pants until his thighs were jumping out of the fabric, holding the omega in place. Baekhyun gasped and almost choked with the moan stuck in his throat, at the same time he felt dirty with the precum dripping from his head and falling into the wood, the sweet and strong smell filling the small space. Chanyeol grunted low in his ear while looking down, Baekhyun was not wearing underwear. 

The only ray of light reaching the wardrobe illuminated Baekhyun's sweaty neck and collarbones and a few threads of Chanyeol's fire red hair, it also illuminated the shoulder of the moving alpha as he reached Baekhyun's ass. Chanyeol closed his eyes as he caressed the soft skin, lowering his hand with his lip trapped between his teeth as he felt the slick soaking his fingers, Baekhyun was drenched. 

"O-oh, god..." Baekhyun stuttered in a whisper, Chanyeol caressed between his thighs until his fingertips were teasing his balls, his dark eyes shining in awe and disbelief. The slick dripped in heavy drops to the back of his ass and thighs, the middle of them equally wet. Chanyeol licked his lips, Baekhyun's ass shining with the lubrication and his thighs so slippery that the alpha's cock throbbed painfully inside his pants. 

It wasn't the first time that Chanyeol felt his heart beating stronger with the thought or vision of Baekhyun's legs, but feeling them was a transcendental experience. The first time he wanted to fuck Baekhyun's thighs, that he wanted to bury himself in the middle of them and make Baekhyun cry in pleasure, was when he was almost choked by the beautiful pair while training with the rest of his pack. Chanyeol felt he was in heaven, and Baekhyun carried a cocky little smile after perfecting his best trick.

Chanyeol climbed his fingers, leaning his forehead behind Baekhyun's head as he heard him taking air, the other hand going to his chest, giving him security. He separated his asscheeks with one hand, leaving the imprint of his digits when he squeezed hard. The ring and middle finger circled the wet hole that clenched around nothing, Baekhyun's eyes were sparkling with tears and he started to get impatient, his body begged for Chanyeol. 

In a matter of seconds, a finger slipped inside, Baekhyun's hand closed in a fist and his eyebrows were together in pleasure, but it was not enough. He was too wet for only one finger, and Chanyeol noticed quickly as he penetrated another one. 

"You're so tight, I should've guessed. My fingers barely fit in." Chanyeol murmured only for Baekhyun to hear, fingers soaked with slick and being squeezed by the warm interior, the omega shivered and his cheeks turned bright red. He moved his fingers slowly until Baekhyun got used to it, kissing his neck every time Baekhyun succeeded in controlling his noises. 

The slick was dirtying Chanyeol's fingers and wrist, and every time he moved inside Baekhyun his cock pulsed in desire, more sweat walked down his muscles, delineating each vein. 

Baekhyun's smell was the most addictive that he had ever felt, sweet to the point of making you nauseous and yet making you want more. Baekhyun left his smell where he passed, impregnated all the clothes he stole from Chanyeol, so intense that Chanyeol became suspicious. So intense that when the alpha arrived early from his training, panting and with his face covered in dry blood, he caught Baekhyun rubbing his shirt in the middle of his legs with an expression of pure bliss. When Baekhyun opened his eyes, his satisfaction was covered by surprise that didn't last long as his face was taken by an innocent smile. The two did not talk about it after that day, but Baekhyun continued stealing his clothes, and Chanyeol let him.

Chanyeol smelled his neck as his fingers entered and left Baekhyun at a slow pace, and as he looked at the crevice of the wardrobe, a smile widened his lips, the tongue went back to draw circles on Baekhyun's skin.

However, silence settled majestically in the house when the omega, with half-closed eyes and short nails in the wet thighs, moaned from the bottom of his throat when Chanyeol hit his prostate.

The alpha and omega paralyzed, the big hand immediately covered Baekhyun's mouth, fingers still inside his hole. Chanyeol's heart was faster into his chest, Baekhyun was trying to control his breathing, more precum dripping from his dick and making a mess. Chanyeol and Baekhyun heard whispers, but an order of silence made the gang quiet. 

"They are here." The leader shouted, slamming his hand on the big kitchen table, anger decorated his features. "Search again, and if in 5 minutes none of you can find them, I'll come home with someone's head today. 

Chanyeol held Baekhyun's face harder, his digits making a red mark on his cheek and the thick chain bracelet sparkling against his jaw, not enough to hurt him. The omega who before had his eyes wide-open, ended up whining against his hand when Chanyeol worked with his fingers again, slowly in a torturous manner. 

"Shh..." Chanyeol rested his chin on his shoulder as he moved the fingers faster, his eyes fixed on the wardrobe door, waiting for what would happen. Baekhyun breathed fast and with difficulty through Chanyeol's hand keeping him still, thin tears flowing down his cheekbones and his thighs trembling. He was so hard, and even when he needed to put one of his hands on the gun in his jacket, he kept thinking how good the alpha was with his fingers.

They heard footsteps going up the stairs, Chanyeol abused his prostate and Baekhyun would have screamed if it wasn't for the alpha controlling him. Chanyeol's back hit the wardrobe when carefully bringing Baekhyun away from the door, hissing a dirty word when he realized that the omega was getting wetter and wetter, his hole clenched around his fingers and made his dick throb with the heat. 

This is so fucked up, thought Chanyeol, smiling diabolically when the steps got closer. Baekhyun, who felt every inch in his body begging for relief, put his free hand over Chanyeol's in his mouth and squeezed lightly, a sign that if something happened, they were together.

The door of the room creaked, Chanyeol slowed down, Baekhyun held his breath and bit Chanyeol's finger lightly to make no noise. The slow steps got closer, the alpha kept burying his fingers in the omega, sweat running down his pretty face. The steps got closer, closer, until they stopped. The rival gang member who had a broken nose looked around the room, having no second thoughts when facing the wardrobe for milliseconds. 

He looked out the window, Baekhyun was attentive to everything that was happening, his head light and heavy at the same time, his little moans being muffled by Chanyeol, his whole body tense, the wet noises the alpha's fingers made when leaving the omega in pieces worried him, but he soon forgot when Chanyeol hit his sweet spot as if he knew his body for years.

The rival shrugged, looking at the room one more time and shouting to the rest of the gang to hear "They're not here!" as he crossed the door. 

Chanyeol's shoulders fell in relief and Baekhyun let go of the air he was holding at once, letting the trembling hand that held the gun in his jacket fall slowly. Everything stopped for a moment, his hearing sharpened, waiting for someone to suddenly come in and catch them in the act. Chanyeol's fingers that were still buried in the middle of his ass curled, and the omega moaned against his hand with his knees weakening.

The omega felt a long kiss on his temple and his cheek being massaged, the alpha's warm breath in his ear as an apology for the speed that Chanyeol began to enter and leave Baekhyun. Baekhyun's belly tightened, his nipples sore and visible in the white transparent shirt from the sweat, he could barely keep his eyes open or control the tears that came out of them. He held Chanyeol's wrist, overwhelmed by everything he was feeling and with his pretty cock red and swollen, the alpha just buried his nose in Baekhyun's neck and chuckled low with the omega's sounds getting louder and louder against his hand. 

"Let's get out of here!" The leader of the gang announced and they heard doors closing and steps down the stairs, the house being left first by the boss who left like a hurricane through the door, being followed by the rest of the gang members.

Chanyeol waited a few seconds, until his entire body stopped moving, including the hand he had previously put in Baekhyun. The omega tried to protest with no success, losing to Chanyeol in force, incoherent and frustrated noises leaving his throat and more tears staining his face where they reached, his entrance aching and his hands trying desperately not to touch himself, pinching his round thighs instead. Baekhyun tried to move his hips and fuck himself on Chanyeol's fingers, not expecting a growl in response.

"Open the door, love." Chanyeol said in a hoarse voice due to lack of use and explicit excitement in his tone, removing his fingers and hand from Baekhyun's mouth, the omega disorientated and moaning in annoyance as he felt how empty he was, accumulated slick pouring in abundance down his ass. 

The wardrobe door was opened by Baekhyun slowly, the daylight blinding him for an instant, but he had no time to reason when Chanyeol pushed him out and closed the door quickly, pressing him hard against the wood, Baekhyun's back protesting as he suddenly hit the wardrobe. 

Baekhyun was panting wide-eyed, paralyzed while watching the way Chanyeol licked his lips as he walked with his gaze across the omega's trembling body. The sweaty and messy hair sticking to his forehead, the cheeks full of tears flushed and wet, how hard Baekhyun was. 

"Look at me, why are you so shy all of a sudden, darling?" Chanyeol cooed, licking his fingers with Baekhyun's taste, sweet. Baekhyun swallowed dry before climbing his eyes from the middle of the alpha pants, a significant volume in them. Chanyeol's chest looked even bigger in the tight tank top, Baekhyun glued his thighs together with his heart beating faster. 

"Can I suck your cock?" Baekhyun asked bluntly, his lips in a line after releasing the first thing that came to his head, slick running down the back of his thighs. Chanyeol smiled, tilting his head with a malicious glow in his eyes. 

The alpha approached slowly, calmly to increase the omega's impatience, taking his time to observe his reactions, to sense his smell ever stronger. Baekhyun moaned surprised when his head was lifted by a strong pull in his hair, finding his eyes dark and full of passion staring at him with hunger, a smile lazy on the lips of the alpha. His scalp burned and released a defenseless noise as a reaction, a drop of precum dripping to the ground. 

Chanyeol kissed his cheek, brushing his nose against the omega's, Baekhyun's chest rising and falling quickly. The alpha sighed, going up to his ear to whisper "Can you only think about this? Stupid fucking whore. What would you have done if they had caught us? What would you have done, hm?" 

The veins in Chanyeol's neck popped out, his angry voice sending shivers to the omega's body. Baekhyun whimpered, Chanyeol pulled his hair rudely until he leaned his head against the wardrobe. "Would you have opened your legs for them? Would you have shown them your little pretty pussy?" 

Baekhyun cried with the word, his red lips opening even if his throat didn't work, his delicate hands ending up in Chanyeol's arms, rubbing the wet thighs against each other. He tried to talk, but his thoughts were so messed up that he couldn't. All he could comprehend was the fact that Chanyeol's cock was not buried in his pussy. 

"Would you, baby? You're so dirty." With the tip of his fingers circulating Baekhyun's nipple, Chanyeol pretended to be disappointed when he snapped his tongue at the roof of his mouth, a smile regifting his features when the omega shook his head repeatedly, more tears flowing down his cheek.

"P-please, Chanyeol." Baekhyun begged, desperate tone as he pointed to his gaping mouth. "Cock, please..." 

The alpha squeezed his nipple, Baekhyun squirmed and moaned with his eyes closing. "You won't suck my cock, love." 

Chanyeol denied it, hitting his cheek as a consolation after hearing Baekhyun begging again, his name being called several times. Still in disbelief, Chanyeol laughed low when he saw his condition.

"Why? Please... I need you in my mouth." Baekhyun clasped his arms with his whole body on fire, nothing else mattered but the alpha's cock. A pout came on his lips when he was ignored, Chanyeol loosening his hair and lowering his hands on his body. 

The anxious palms went through his tense belly, through his hips, squeezed lightly his thighs until Chanyeol was crouching in front of Baekhyun. The omega waited attentively, beating out of control as he waited for the alpha's next movements.

"You're pretty everywhere." Chanyeol reached out to rub his lips on Baekhyun's head, the sweet taste of precum invading his palate. Moaning, Baekhyun tried to throw his hips forward to have more contact, but Chanyeol was quick to hold him in place. "But you're so small, it's cute. I wonder if one day you'd be able to give pleasure with this, how nice you like to take it up the ass, isn't it?" 

Baekhyun blushed strongly when he managed to make sense of Chanyeol's words, the heat descending to his chest, embarrassed in a nice way. His pussy clenched and he controlled the will to move his hips again, his shoulders falling when he realized he liked to be a prey in Chanyeol's game. The alpha smiled and kissed his cock one last time, his hand descending to get the medium size knife attached to Baekhyun's ankle. 

Skillfully turning the knife between his fingers, Chanyeol started to cut his leather pants, taking care to not harm Baekhyun, who didn't think of protesting with how excited he was. Lowering the knife until the pants were in shreds, Chanyeol removed the piece completely from his body, the beautiful legs free. 

"Stay still, I don't want to hurt you too bad, gorgeous." Chanyeol winked when looking up, finding Baekhyun's teary eyes looking back at him. Chanyeol smiled, straighting his posture while the tip of the knife scraped lightly Baekhyun's thighs, just enough to leave red lines and a slight burning on his skin. 

Baekhyun moaned, liking it more than he probably should, biting his lips until the metallic taste of blood weighed on his tongue, the knife rising up his hips to his belly, stopping above his navel. 

"Take off your jacket." Chanyeol kissed his neck quickly, the knife still toying with his tummy after infiltrating the fabric of the shirt. Baekhyun took off the piece quickly, almost having difficulty feeling his dick throbbing every time he moved. Chanyeol let a small smile escape when tearing the last piece on his body with the blade, the parts falling on the floor.

"You make me so frustrated, Baekhyun. It's hard to know what you want." Chanyeol started without pretensions, the knife making a circular shape in his navel after going up his chest. Baekhyun moaned loudly when Chanyeol's other hand came to his back and squeezed his ass, failingly trying to pay attention to what the alpha was saying. "Now you're vulnerable in front of me... it's quite a scene." 

The knife crossed the middle of his chest, going slowly to the left as it stopped over his heart, Baekhyun leaked more, not getting scared, Chanyeol smiled at himself as he continued climbing, finding his neck on the way. 

"Will you kill me?" Baekhyun chuckled, breathing fast with blood rushing through his veins. The eyes met and for a moment everything stopped, Chanyeol was the only person who existed. They both smiled, the knife still against his neck. 

"You know you're much better with knives than me, love. And I'm very competitive." Chanyeol got closer, rubbing his lips against Baekhyun's, turning the weapon until the tip pressed directly on his trachea, Baekhyun didn't move an inch, even more aroused. "But you are so hot, Baekhyun, and I haven't used this little mouth yet."

Chanyeol pressed the knife between his fingers, Baekhyun moaned against his mouth and rubbed his body on Chanyeol's, rolling his eyes with the sensitive nipples in contact with Chanyeol's clothes. The knife came out of his neck, and the alpha looked at him once again before sticking the blade on the wood next to his head. Baekhyun didn't even flinched, hypnotized by Chanyeol. 

"Use me." Baekhyun mumbled weakly against his skin and Chanyeol groaned, joining their lips in a messy kiss. 

Their teeth almost collided, saliva dripped from the corner of Baekhyun's mouth while the tongues danced together in an open-mouthed kiss, Chanyeol's hands squeezing anywhere he could reach while Baekhyun's went to the back of his neck, grabbing his short hair. 

The omega sucked his tongue and made Chanyeol moan in his mouth, gluing his sweaty body to Baekhyun's. The big hand squeezed his ass gently, but soon gave way to a sweet pain when his open palm hit the soft flesh, five fingers marked on his skin. 

Baekhyun let out a strangled noise through his throat and tried to move away in order to moan, but Chanyeol held his neck and dominated the kiss, hitting his ass again. Chanyeol continued until he felt the skin burn under his fingers, the omega was hardly standing. He grabbed Baekhyun's thighs with strength so that the omega could put them around his waist.

"I've been dreaming about this for so long." Chanyeol said out of breath when breaking the kiss, Baekhyun gave him another peck and touched their foreheads, red cheeks and his ass burning delightfully. Now, from the same height, his eyes remained connected.

"So did I. Since the day you shot that alpha in the head to protect me." Embarrassed, Baekhyun answered hurriedly, tightening even more his thighs around Chanyeol, his slick dirtying his clothes. A short laugh left the alpha's chest, shaking his head while balancing Baekhyun in one arm. 

Baekhyun followed Chanyeol opening his pants with ease, a relieved moan leaving his lips when he pulled down his pants and underwear and his cock jumped, the head swollen and wet from precum hitting Baekhyun's ass. The veins covered the entire length of his dick, almost the same thickness as the omega's wrist. Baekhyun swallowed dry, salivating with the sight, the hands that held his shoulders tightly clutching his arms. 

"Why can't I suck you off?" Baekhyun whined, a tear running down his cheek until it reached his chin, Chanyeol gasped as his hand went up and down his cock, looking at him with a pinch of debauchery.

"Because I want to fuck you, Baekhyun, and then we'll get out of here so I can fuck you in my bed." Chanyeol kissed his sweaty forehead, a little smile on his lips. "I didn't know you liked cock so much that you didn't use your brain, love." 

"I like yours, it's so big..." The omega said in admiration, barely noticing his mouth open all the time, saliva on his chin. Chanyeol felt his ego inflate even if it wasn't the first time he heard someone say those words. "I like big." 

"Do you like it? Do you like it when they stretch you up real good?" Chanyeol guided the tip of his cock to his wet pussy, Baekhyun moaned and let his head fall on his shoulder, breathing deeply. The alpha teased him by rubbing it a few times, sighing when he also couldn't wait any longer. 

The omega screamed when Chanyeol buried himself in his ass at one go, his eyes rolling in pleasure and his head hitting the wood as he collapsed. He felt so full, it was the best thing he had ever felt in his life. Chanyeol moaned in his ear, being squeezed by Baekhyun, the warm inside welcoming him. 

"Relax, love, you'll make me cum like this." Chanyeol kissed his neck and his cheek waiting for the omega to get used to the size, Baekhyun looked at him with an expression of pure lust, pupils dilated and a silly smile on his lips, seeming to understand nothing of what the alpha was talking about. 

"I wanna have your puppies." Baekhyun giggled with a wet face, his mind scrambled. He wanted Chanyeol to cum inside and leave him with a full belly, he didn't care if he needed to leave everything for Chanyeol, he would do anything to have his cock inside his pussy every day, every second.

"We will get you pregnant, sweetheart, don't worry." Chanyeol said with amusement, Baekhyun looked at him smiling wide and squeezed his shoulders, a silent request for him to move. 

Chanyeol began to thrust at a slow pace, feeling Baekhyun's walls squeeze him every time he moved his hips, Baekhyun moaning with saliva dripping down his neck and his dick hard between the two. 

"F-Feels so good, Yeol." Baekhyun sobbed, which was only fuel to increase the speed in which Chanyeol pounded into Baekhyun, the heavy balls hitting his ass as the hips began to take an animalistic rhythm, Baekhyun moaned non-stop.

The wet noises of his cock entering and leaving Baekhyun were as loud as his moans, his mouth marking his neck and his arms holding the omega as if he weighed nothing. 

"You're all mine, no one will fuck you like me after that." Chanyeol groaned before lowering his tongue to his nipple, sucking the button and watching as Baekhyun turned into a mess of moans when being fucked senselessly. The so confident and feisty omega that would never take orders from anyone, turned into a kitten when he had a cock in his pussy. 

"Chanyeol, oh my... Ah, I'm gonna pass out, t-too good." Baekhyun almost couldn't form the words, saying what made sense in his head. Chanyeol hit his prostate with ease, reaching each sensitive point inside him, his whole body burned in pleasure, his belly contracted and Baekhyun felt that he would have a very fast orgasm, so wet that Chanyeol practically slipped inside him.

Chanyeol moaned against his skin, a little chuckle joined the noises of the room. He kissed the sweaty clavicles, pecking Baekhyun's lips, that barely corresponded with his eyes closed and not restraining his screams. "I'm holding you, pretty." 

"You look so beautiful being fucked, I wish you could see it. All sensitive, not looking the same omega." With his hips moving at a pace that didn't seem real, Chanyeol murmured against his mouth before biting his lower lip, Baekhyun jammed his fingernails into his shoulders, pulling a loud groan from the alpha.

"I'm not gonna last long, alpha." Baekhyun warned, a knot in his belly and slick all over the back of his legs. He couldn't stop moaning, if someone walked in front of the house they could hear him clearly. Chanyeol bit his shoulder lightly, kissing his cheek while looking him in the eyes.

"Me too, baby." Chanyeol whispered, Baekhyun getting closer and closer to reaching his peak, his vision getting blurred and his heart beating faster and faster, his whole body being supported by Chanyeol, he had no more strength. 

Suddenly, Chanyeol stopped moving, Baekhyun opened his eyes with trouble and looked at where they were connected, the alpha's cock wet by the lubrication and stretching his pussy in a way he would never forget. He opened his mouth to protest, but instead of words a whimper left his throat, even Chanyeol still inside him managed to drive him crazy. 

The alpha manhandled him like a rag doll, even with Baekhyun's crying about how empty he was, his face bathed in tears, Chanyeol just removed his thighs from his waist and made him rest his hands on the wardrobe, Baekhyun's back glued to his chest. 

Baekhyun almost fell, his knees weak, but Chanyeol was quick to hold his waist and kiss the top of his head to soothe him. "Calm down, darling, I'll be right back inside you."

Chanyeol squeezed his ass and penetrated him once again, Baekhyun moaning loudly and holding the wardrobe with everything he had, his eyes going behind his head and stomach aching, his cock red and dripping. 

"You like it when I'm rude, fucking slut." Chanyeol grinned darkly in his ear, his pelvis against Baekhyun's ass and hitting new points inside him, the omega felt so much pleasure that he thought it would be his last day. 

"Ah- You're gonna break me." Baekhyun said among moans, and his cheek was smashed against the wood, Chanyeol's hand holding his head while fucking him. The omega couldn't see anything in front of him, only the glow of the knife pinned near his eyes. 

Chanyeol went in and out fast and hard, slapping his ass and kissing his shoulders to ease the pain, Baekhyun couldn't do anything else but cry and moan, little whimpers leaving his throat. 

"I dare you to say you didn't plan all this to be fucked. And I know it didn't have to be me, you do everything for cock." Chanyeol answered bitterly, abusing his sweet spot and with his hand marking his waist, he knew that Baekhyun was close and also knew the exact words to put him on the edge.

Baekhyun sniffed, a muffled sound of denial came out of his throat, his toes twitching and his dick pulsing and begging for relief, he could no longer hold on. 

"Baby, gonna come..." Baekhyun managed to say, feeling something different in his body, everything seemed more intense, he had never felt anything like it before. He shivered, tightening around Chanyeol, his heart jumping in his chest. 

"Cum for me, be good, darling." Chanyeol's words were enough for Baekhyun to have the most intense orgasm of his life. Squirting on his dick with his whole body shaking, his vision darkening for seconds of pleasure that seemed an eternity in heaven. His head was empty, his mouth stuck in a silent scream, and he barely felt Chanyeol pulling out and releasing a loud cuss, staring at him in awe. 

"G-God, what happened?" Baekhyun stuttered after a minute when his head minimally returned to the right place, turning his neck to find Chanyeol hungrier than ever.

"You just squirted, baby." Chanyeol looked at him like a work of art, and Baekhyun bewildered blushed with his affectionate tone. He moaned softly, barely feeling his legs. 

He was all wet, dripping everywhere, his ass burning and his cheek sore. 

"I've never... Was I good to you?" Baekhyun asked quietly, placing one of his hands on his belly as he turned to Chanyeol that masturbated slowly as he looked at the omega's body, Baekhyun felt warm. 

"You were so good to me, my love, so good." Chanyeol caressed his cheek with his free hand, kissing his lips quickly. He didn't care about his own relief, more delighted in giving pleasure to Baekhyun, but the omega looked at him with stars in his eyes.

"So can you cum on my face, please?" Baekhyun begged, he wanted so much to taste the alpha. Chanyeol smiled, raising his chin. 

"Can you get down on your knees?" Even with weak legs and sensitive body, Chanyeol didn't have to ask twice before having the omega at his feet, slender hands resting on his thick thighs and facing him with excitement.

Chanyeol moved his hand quickly, circulating his thumb over the tip and the other playing with his balls. The eyebrows together in pleasure and low moans that left Baekhyun shivering leaving his mouth. The omega licked his lips, appreciating how beautiful Chanyeol was, could not look away even if he wanted to. 

"Open your mouth." Chanyeol ordered him as he felt a knot in his stomach, laughing breathlessly when he saw that Baekhyun had already done it, the small tongue out. 

They moaned in unison when the alpha's cum hit his tongue and his cheeks, the viscous, warm liquid invading his palate, was so good that Baekhyun soon rubbed his thumb on his cheek to cleanse himself, wanting to taste more. 

Panting, Chanyeol smiled and stroked his hair, lowering himself to his height. Baekhyun licked his fingers, his eyes widening when he didn't notice the alpha nearby, his lips being captured in a calm kiss, different from the others that day.

Chanyeol could feel his taste in Baekhyun's tongue as they exchanged saliva, he opened a smile in the middle of the kiss and his hand stopped on his cheek, wiping the remains of semen.

"I think we should participate in thefts more often." Chanyeol gave his thumb to Baekhyun to suck, the hot tongue circulating around his skin to clean. Baekhyun kissed his hand, looking tenderly at him, his wolf peaceful.

"We don't need a robbery as an excuse for you to fuck me." Baekhyun smiled innocent, Chanyeol rolled his eyes and giggled, stealing one more kiss before looking at the wardrobe.

The countless bags with jewels remained safe and sound in the wardrobe, and Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who now laughed at the situation, too. 


End file.
